Bardock and Gine: Parents of Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Future Reborn)
by Stiengrabbah
Summary: Goku always wondered about his heritages and who his true parents were. He took example of Vegeta's chage and hoped that if they were as bad as he used to be, he could change them. Finding the Dragon Balls and summoning Shenron, Goku plans to meet his birth parents.
1. Ch1: Bardock and Gine: Parents of Goku

Bardock and Gine: Parents of Goku

"This is it huh…?" The heroic Saiyan spoke as he was consumed by the burning energy of the evil tyrant Frieza.

Laughing was truly all that could be heard in truth but they fell silent to the Saiyan Bardock's ears. All he could hear was sound of his own chuckling as images of his son began to manifest into his consciousness.

"So…it'll be you who will destroy Frieza. Yes, it's all very clear to me now. Kakarot…" He said as his final thoughts emerged following his reaction.

"I'm proud…son. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to see you before I died… and Gine. Oh Gine… the thought of you dying like this breaks my heart. I'm sorry I was never as loving as I should have been for you. We'll see each other soon enough, Gine." His final thoughts were put to rest as he spiraled into the burning chaos that was formerly Planet Vegeta.

"Kakarot!" He let out as his world became blackened.

It was then nothing but an empty and dark void. He was without clothing. He was lost in the middle of the darkness itself.

"This isn't Hell. This has gotta be some sort of limbo. Gine, if you were only here." The man said as he reverted to the fetal position, deep in thought as hr floated off aimlessly into the abyss.

Soon the passage of time faded and it felt as if time and space were no longer a constant. Everything felt frozen in place. As months felt like they passed he began to grow enclosed to this never-ending nightmare.

That is until he heard a voice.

"Bardock. Bardock." The voice called over to him.

"Huh?!" He said turning his head, as he was suddenly on Namek, in his normal Saiyan attire as Goku stood before him.

"K-Kakarot…! It's you but…how?!" He asked himself as well as Goku, whose former Saiyan name was Kakarot.

"Yes, it's me. You did the right thing Bardock. You tried to save those who some would deem not even worth saving." He said as he gave off a proud smile with his serious demeanor.

"But I died and so did the planet. I failed in the end and now I am paying the ultimate price for my sins." Bardock said as he turned to accept his fate in the abyss.

"Well sure, you died. But if you don't die protecting what means the most to you, then you may as well consider yourself in limbo the moment you gave up. But you didn't and that's what matters." Goku said as Bardock widened his eyes, his son's words reaching his black heart, well once black.

"Yes. Thank you my son. You gave me the courage to stand up to Frieza." He said as he looked back, smirking before returning to the void.

Then soon after he saw a figure standing in the void as well, sobbing slightly but holding it back.

"Bardock…. Bardock save me. Save me please… I want to see y child once more. Please!" The voice said in a distraught tone.

"I'm all alone…" The voice said again as Bardock approached the nude woman.

Upon finding her, Bardock saw it was none other than his wife Gine.

"Gine…!" He said to himself as he saw her suffering from loneliness.

Bardock ran over to her as he stopped, smiling softly.

"Still a crybaby as always. When will you ever learn?" Bardock said from behind, taunting his lover.

Turning around she saw her man and widened her eyes as tear ran down her cheeks, hugging him frantically.

"Ohh my God! Bardock! I..I thought I was all alone!" Gine said, nuzzling up against him as she let all of her pain out.

"Yeah, same. At least we aren't alone anymore…" Bardock said as Gine gasped.

"Huh? What is it?" Bardock asked, tilting his head.

"Kakarot! Did he…did he make it?!" Gine said, concerned for her child.

"Even better. He's going to grow up safely to destroy the person who destroyed Vegeta, Frieza." Bardock spoke; happy to know they'd be avenged.

"Frieza? Good, that guy was an asshole." She spoke profanely as she had a comedic grin.

Soon enough a light began to glow around their bodies, shining through a hole in the ceiling of the pocket dimension.

"Shenron, we have a request!" Voices sounding just like Goku's yelled out.

"T-That's Kakarot!" Bardock said as he trembled, Gine holding on to him in fear.

"I never got to meet my actual parents so, I beg of you one wish. I want you to bring back my true parents so I can meet them!" Goku's voice shouted happily.

"If that's our son, he sounds very happy!" She said in a happy tone herself.

"I'll say, a little too mellow if you ask me." He made fun of Goku's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"It cannot be done." Shenron spoke to Goku and his friends.

"Aww really? But why?" Goku said blinking in surprise.

"Their souls are not binded to the Earth, therefore I cannot reach them…unless one thing is done." Shenron explained.

"Well? What is it?" Krillin asked Shenron about the conditions, surious to know what they were.

"You must use the first wish to search the void outside of the otherworld, where lost souls fade away. It is a never ending purgatory that my power cannot reach unless I am made to do so." Shenron explained.

"Well then do that and if you can make my second wish to bring both my parents back!" Goku said, as he looked excited.

"It shall be done!" Shenron's voiced echoed through the sky, sending a beam of light down.

Bardock and Gine were being compressed into energy of light as they held each other's hands in fear of losing each other.

"Bardock!" She cried out for him.

"It's ok, we'll be fine! I love you Gine!" He shouted back to her as they embraced, forming out of the void as the light energy flung itself through the wormhole.

As the light began to shine on Kami's lookout, two figures formed into physical beings right before their eyes.

"It has been done." Shenron concluded, sealing himself back into the Dragon Balls as they split apart.

Soon the light faded as Goku and his friends and family witnessed the revival of Goku's parents, Gine and Bardock.


	2. Ch2: A Humble Reunion!

A Humble Reunion!

Manifesting into the physical beings that they once were, Bardock and Gine, Goku's biological parents, were breathing and alive once more. They stood there on Kami's Tower confused as they saw who looked to be their son, Kakarot but grown.

"It can't be…" Bardock said as he widened his eyes, trembling, as he couldn't believe he was gone form the perilous void.

"Uh…Bardock are we?" Gine was asking him; amazed she was back to her original form as well.

Goku stared in awe seeing his parents for the first time in his entire life.

"Y-You guys a-a-are m-my pa-pa-par…" He said softly, his eyes growing large, wide and near teary eyed as he began laughing in happiness.

Hearing such callings of joy sparked Gine and Bardock's attention towards him.

"Goku, they look just like you!" Chichi said as she too became emotional.

"Ka…karot." Bardock said as he realized what had happened but before he could piece it all together, Goku was already in their vicinity as he tackled hugged his parents with both arms.

"I'm so happy to…to finally meet you!" Goku said with a somewhat stuffy sounding, whiny tone.

He acted similar to how he acted when meeting his grandfather during Baba's tournament when he was child. He did however forget he was a grown man and almost nearly put his parents on a headlock. Being Saiyans they were able to withstand his strength, especially Gine.

"K-Kakarot…. it's really you. You survived…" Gine said with a somewhat joyfully, crying tone as her eyes began to tear up, embracing her son with all of her heart and soul.

"My baby boy, I missed you!" She began to cry rather loudly in the same manner Goku would.

Bardock meanwhile just stood there and watched, seeing his family reunited once more. He shed a soft smile before returning to his normal look.

"Son, my visions really were true. Everything that happened was real." Bardock said as he wished to touch his son, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Eh- huh? What do you mean?" Goku said as he turned to him, looking goofily confused.

"But we…we talked in my memories of the future. Do you… did you defeat Frieza?" He asked his son, curious of how far he had reached in his goal to become strong.

Goku was surprised to hear his father talk about his battle with Frieza, turning serious for a moment. Bardock had a look of suspense, waiting to hear of it as Gine looked cutely anxious as well.

"…..Nope!" He said, putting his hand over the back of his head while giving off a stupid grin.

Both Gine and Bardock fell over, taken back by their son's comedic and near child-like demeanor.

"But you were the one who was going to defeat him! Were the prophecies a lie?! Is Frieza here, enslaving you all right now?!" Bardock yelled in a state of panic a she bolted up from his fall.

"Goku, you fibber! Me, Gohan and Krillin were there when you beat Frieza!" Bulma inquired, wondering why Goku would lie like that.

"Haha! Leave it to you to forget your own son's visit to our time." Goku said, teasing her for her forgetfulness.

"Excuse me?!" Bulma yelled at Goku harshly, angered by his words.

"Bulma…remember? Trunks from the alternate future came back after Frieza survived our battle?" He said, remembering how it happened exactly.

"Huh?! Oh, right!" Bulma said, remembering it too.

"Excuse me…but who is this Trunks person and how did he manage to beat Frieza when the one I saw defeating him was yourself?" Bardock asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, Trunks! Well he's right over there!" Goku pointed to the young man with grayish purple hair, waving at them.

"Yo!" He shouted to gain their attention.

Gine and Bardock looked in shock, their faces looking comedically surprised.

"B-But he's just a young boy!" Bardock screamed out loud.

"Hey! I may be a teen but I can kick your ass any day pops! Though even if you could beat me, my Dad is waaay too strong for you!" Trunks said, taunting the lone Saiyan warrior.

"You little brat! I should teach you some man-" Bardock was stopped by Goku.

"Ehehe, not that one in particular. It was actually one that came to us before Trunks was even born. He came from a future where androids ruled and wreaked havoc all over the world. He came to alter history, which he did but it did his timeline no good." Goku explained.

"Android?" Bardock said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, one of them is actually standing over there with the guy in the red shirt and the little blonde girl! She and the man are married! Her name is Android 18!" Goku said, introducing more of his friends.

"Spare me." 18 harshly replied in that same ominous tone as usual.

"Ehe, sorry ignore her. She's just um… a little antsy with Goku since she and her brother were made to kill him." Krilling said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's bad enough he looks just like him. Now I have two annoyances." She said looking off to the side.

"Hey! That's my son and husband you're talking about! You should show-!" Gine replied before having Goku cover her mouth.

"Sorry! She's just new to all of this!" Goku said, smiling nervously as usual.

"I'm still flabbergasted a human defeated Frieza rather than a Saiyan warrior. How did he accomplish such a feat?" Bardock asked, very curious about Frieza's demise.

"I'm half Saiyan, duh!" Trunks replied as Bardock's eyes widened.

"Half…Saiyan? His father could beat me?" Bardock spoke to himself, putting it all together.

"Well, you see…. Trunk's alternate future counterpart came back before I arrived on Earth. He defeated Frieza with ease because he too was a Super Saiyan." Goku said before shocking not only Bardock again but gine as well.

'D-D-Did he just say S-Super Saiyan?" Gie asked trembling.

"You must be joking! Gine, we're in an illusion. This can't be reality! This can't be!" Bardock said, taking her hand and revolting in cautiousness.

"W-Wait! This isn't an illusion I swear! Look, I'll show you!" Goku said as he transformed into the Golden Warrior of legend that was a Super Saiyan.

Gine and Bardock held onto each other, wide eyed and comedically frightened by their child's enormous power level.

"See? Do you believe me now?" Goku said smiling as he reverted back to normal.

"Yeah…I suppose so. So, some Saiyans survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta? Who was the one who bore that woman that child?" Bardock asked, crossing his arms as he tried to remain cool.

Gine still was shaking and trembling.

"Well….he should be here soon. Right about…now!" Goku said, looking up as they all looked at that direction.

Vegeta was in the air, flying towards their meeting place as he looked down to see two new people.

"Hmph. Who is this then? Another one of Kakarot's idiot fri-" Vegeta's eyes widened as he began to form a drop of sweat from his nervousness.

"I-It can't be!" Vegeta said upon landing.

Bardock looked just as surprised to see him as Vegeta was to see Bardock.

"P-Prince Vegeta! You survived!" Bardock said as he approached him.

"You… you can't be alive! You died on the planet with my father and race….!" Vegeta said, as the two remained shocked.

Gine stood in the middle, cutely looking back and forth at them, as they remained unmoved from their frightened look.

"Oh, look honey! It's Prince Vegeta!" Gine said as the two fell over as if they passed out.

Goku laughed and rubbed his head.

"Looks like I got a lot of explaining to do.." Goku said as he did just that.

….

"I see. So, you're Kakarot's father then and you are his mother." Vegeta said to the both of them, both of them nodding in reply.

"And you wished them back using the Dragon Balls, did you Kakarot?" Vegeta then turned his attention to him.

"Yep! I wanted to meet them for the first time since I never knew anyone like that except my grandfather…" Goku said, looking happy but embarrassed.

"And I'm glad too! So, Kakarot! Tell me, do you have a family too like Vegeta?" She said, smiling happily and excitedly as she approached him.

"Yes I do Mom. Guys! Come meet my mother!" Nodding, Gohan, Chichi, Goten and Videl soon came up to meet Gine in person.

"Mom, meet my family. This is my wife Chichi!" He said happily introducing her first.

"Oh my goodness, she's absolutely beautiful!" Gine said as she came over to her, inspecting her both physically and her clothing.

"U-Uh…thank you." Chichi said blushing slightly as her chest was being grabbed.

"Yes! She is perfect for my son!" Gine said happily as she grinned.

"Gine! Have some manners you dope..!" Bardock said embarrassingly.

"Hmph! My mother did that for me to make sure I was perfect for you! It's only fair I do the same for my son!" Gine said, sticking out her tongue at Bardock playfully.

"So, you're Goku's mother! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Chichi said, trying to avoid the awkward touching Gine gave her.

"Same here! I knew my baby would find just the most beautiful mate to bear his children!" Gine said smiling happily and proudly.

"Well not just that but we met as children too!" Chichi said, smug and prideful of her marriage.

"Yep! We met a skids but then I forgot about her." Goku said, ruffling his hair as he chuckled in an embarrassed tone.

Both Gine and Chichi fell over because of such.

"H-Hey! We met as teenagers afterwards and got married after the World Martial Arts Tournament! She and I fought until I realized what it meant to love someone like that." He said sweetly, holding his wife close to him with one arm.

"Together, we had two amazing sons. Gohan, you're your grandmother, Gine." Goku said, introducing Gohan to his mother.

"Hello ma'am, it's nice to meet you!" He said bowing in respect.

"He's so handsome! Definitely got it from my side!" Gine said sinisterly while chuckling.

Bardock soon came over and glared down at her.

"Hmph, he's got my looks and my courage. Judging from your father and the other fighters, I tale it you're just as strong." Bardock said, crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah! Though I've taken time off training because um…" He blushed while trying to bring out the words.

"Gohan and I are having a baby~" Said the future mother and wife of Gohan, Videl, looking as majestic as any pregnant woman does while also looking very happy.

"We're going to have a family soon and Gohan decided to be here with me through the entire thing." She said smiling very sweetly.

Gine's eyes lit up as she came closer.

"Can I… can I feel?" She asked, almost looking desiring to do so.

"U-Um, sure." Videl said, blushing as Gine felt and held her stomach lovingly and warmly.

She smiled, blushing as well as she pressed her head against it only to feel the baby kick.

"Oh my! This one's a kicker!" She said, looking excited.

"Well, if she's anything like her parents and family, she'll be an excellent fighter!" Gohan said sweetly.

"Hey! Hey! What about me?!" Goten said, feeling left out.

"Ahh yes, this is our youngest son, Goten!" Goku said pulling him in to show off to the family.

"He's a slacker compared to Gohan but he has potential." Goku said as both Bardock and Gine examined him.

"He's adorable!" Gine said, pinching and pulling on his cheeks.

"Hmph, a softy is what you mean." Bardock said bluntly.

Vegeta merely laughed at his comment.

"You should see my son, he's even more of a soft slacker than Goten is." Vegeta said as Trunks looked crushed.

"So what was that again about kicking my ass, son?" Bardock said turning his head to Trunks, smirking in a confident smug look.

"H-Hey! Way to sell me out Dad…" Trunks said, feeling his pride hurt.

"Well start training more and we'll see if you're worth to be deemed a warrior!" Vegeta said as everyone laughed, Goten and Trunks looking embarrassed.

"So, Kakarot…can I call you Kakarot?" Bardock asked before following up with his real question.

"Yeah! Vegeta still does but if you want, you can call me Goku!" He said, a soft smile on his face.

"Yes, well… tell me. You fought Frieza correct? I want to know everything that happened, when you have the chance to tell me." He said, smiling, as he was proud to be the father of the world's savior.

"All I can say now is, a lot happened and if I didn't achieve my transformation as a Super Saiyan I would have never had the chance. Even then, Frieza wasn't as bad as the rest of our enemies we faced." Goku said so casually, shocking Bardock more.

To think that someone else was more sinister and even more powerful than Frieza, all while goku remained worry free and casual as if said enemies were defeated, made Bardock realize Goku was stronger than he imagined.

"Worse than… Frieza? Who?" He said, tiling his head.

"Well there was the Androids who are good now, Cell who was a bio-android and had the genetics of all of the greatest fighters including Frieza in his structure. Gohan actually defeated Cell. He was way stronger than I was at that time! He actually managed to surpass that of a Super Saiyan!" Goku said excitedly.

"He did?!" Bardock said, quivering as he felt weak compared to the rest.

"And yet, I failed in my mission to rebel againt Frieza when no one else would. I failed to protect the planet, your mother and even your brother. I knew he died since it came up in my visions. I'm sorry Raditz did what he did but he's paying his dues." Bardock said before being stopped by Goku's hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's ok Dad. You did the right thing. I've died over several times protecting what I loved and what mattered to me. You're just as strong as us. However, if you're looking to increse your power you're always free to train with us any time!" He said smiling even more.

…

It had been a few months since Gine and Bardock adjusted to modern life with their new family. Bardock eventually managed to find a well paying job to collect wood form the forests while Gine decided to become a housewife.

However, that was just to have a life.

Their true passion lied in the thrill of battle and soon enough, they'd get a chance to increase in power.

However, a new evil would soon arrive to make the peaceful times tragic yet again.

Bardock and Gine would have to find their new strength to protect what matters truly to them the most, family.

That is a story for another day.


End file.
